


Live, Grow Stronger, Fight Another Day

by jfridley



Series: ScienceBros Week [4]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 13:05:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jfridley/pseuds/jfridley
Summary: Tony and Bruce meet up with Amanda and Methos





	Live, Grow Stronger, Fight Another Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 3rd days prompt Rush

This is a crossover of Avengers and Highlander!! Quick cliff notes for those who don't know Highlander is based on a movie and TV show about a "race" of people who once they die the first time don't age and can only die if they are beheaded!!

Some of the characters are: Methos; Amanda; Duncan Macleod; and Rebecca

 

* * *

 

Bruce smiled as Tony pulled him through the maze of people mulling around the museum.

“Tony where are we going?” he asked.

“I want to show you this sword that they have on display” Tony said.

“A sword-why?” Bruce asked.

Tony smirked at him but kept quiet until they rounded the corner and he slowed in front of a display case. Bruce watched as Tony stared at the sword then he turned and looked at Bruce “What do you think?” he asked.

Bruce cocked his head but took a step closer to the glass to get a better look. He didn’t know much about weapons like Tony did but he saw the craftsmanship of the piece.

“It looks very old-but well preserved. You can still see the craftsmanship in it. The planes of the blade and the carving on the hilt-it was handmade” Bruce replied glancing at his friend.

Tony smiled “I knew you would see that” he said.

Bruce smiled but continued to look at Tony “I didn’t know you were into swords? Is that because of…the time before you took over S.I?” he asked defecting weakly.

Tony’s smile faltered somewhat but shook his head. “No-no this goes back to Aunt Peggy” Tony replied quietly.

“Peggy Carter was into swords?” Bruce asked shocked.

Tony chuckled “No-I wouldn’t say she was INTO swords. I mean I think she could use a sword but I met a friend of hers once. Now SHE was into swords” he said with a smile.

Bruce raised an eyebrow at him “And this connects with the sword how?” he asked.

“Amanda told me the story about this sword” Tony said. “When I read that it was going to be on display I had to come and see it” he added.

Bruce smirked opening his mouth to tease his friend when he got the distinct feeling he was being watched. He glanced over Tony’s shoulder to a couple staring at them. He had gotten used to that whenever he went out with Tony. But Bruce recognized the man-the blood started rushing in his ears because the man standing there had died in his arms in Spain 10 years ago. Both men were staring at the other like they had seen a ghost and if Bruce had looked the women was looking the same way at Tony. Tony frowned when he noticed Bruce expression-staring at something behind him.

“What are you looking at? You look like you’ve seen a ghost” Tony asked as he turned and got a glimpse of the women.

“I am” Bruce said.

“Wait…it can’t be….Amanda?” Tony asked either not hearing Bruce or not responding.

The man turned to the women “go” he said and the two bolted toward the door.

Before Bruce could open his mouth or grab at him, Tony was rushing after them.

* * *

 

Amanda was smiling as she and Methos weaved through the exhibits. Methos smiled as he looked down at her “Are you sure they have the sword here?” he asked.

“Of course dear, but there’s no harm in some exposure to culture now is it?” Amanda replied.

Methos paused and looked over at Amanda with growing suspicion “I told you 110 years ago Amanda I will not be an accomplice to anymore of your schemes” he warned.

“Whatever do you mean?” Amanda asked with fake innocence.

“If you invited me here to case the museum I am leaving now” he said.

“Oh please Me-Adam. They do have Rebecca’s sword on display and I want to see it” Amanda admitted quietly. “And despite what Duncan says I do enjoy your company” She added with a flirtatious wink.

“I am not MacLeod-you can’t just smile and wink at me and get your way” Methos warned with a smile.

“It’s worked so far” Amanda replied.

Methos stared at her then sighed and continued their walk. “Touché” he replied with a smirk.

They turned the corner following the signs for the sword display. There were two men talking, so both Amanda and Methos stayed back for a few minutes-not wanting to interrupt them. Bits of the man’s conversation filtered over to them- catching both Methos and Amanda’s attention.

“Is he talking about you?” Methos asked glancing at Amanda’s face.

That got Methos to pay more attention to the two men. Methos cocked his head as he studied them-that’s when he realized both looked oddly familiar to him. Methos realized why the man with the goatee looked familiar.

“Good lord is that Howard’s son?” He whispered to Amanda.

“Tony” Amanda whispered with a gasp.

The other man was harder to place. He held himself differently than Stark-but Methos never forgot a face. The man finally glanced in his direction and it hit him where he knew the man.

“Damn” Methos hissed.

“What?” Amanda asked.

“The guy from Spain” Methos replied.

The man finally looked at them and Methos could see the exact moment when his face registered with him. The blood was rushing through his ears as he fought the urge to run. He could tell that neither were immortal-or even pre-immortal but one could never be too careful. Tony turned at some point and recognized Amanda.

“Go” he hissed and pulled her toward the exit.

Centuries of experience at running between the two of them had them outside without alerting suspicion in no time. They slowed a few blocks down the street, thinking they had lost the two men.

* * *

 

“Damn” Amanda mumbled. “I was looking forward to seeing that sword” she added.

Methos snorted as they walked quickly to their hotel “How about those two men recognized us-does that even ring a bell” he demanded lightly.

Amanda chuckled “come now dear-you act like that’s never happened to you before” she replied.

Methos rolled his eyes “I’ve told you before-when I leave-I don’t come back” he replied staring ahead.

Amanda kept silent but linked her arm with his as they walked.

“So what story did you tell Stark about the sword?” Methos asked breaking the silence.

Amanda cut her eyes at him and smirked “How Rebecca come to get that sword” she replied.

Methos smiled “You told a child how you stole a sword?” he asked amused.

“Peggy made me clean it up for him” Amanda replied.

Methos chuckled as they passed an alleyway and saw a group of guys there. One of the guys yelling sounded like Stark. Suddenly they both felt the presence of another immortal.

“Go” Amanda said. “I’ll meet up with you later” she added kissing his cheek.

Methos glanced at her “Where are you going to do?” he asked.

Amanda glanced back at the alleyway “I can’t let him get hurt” she replied.

Methos rolled his eyes “He’s a grown man Amanda” he said.

“Maybe I’ve been around Duncan too long” she said with a shrug. “Besides Peggy would be furious with me” she added.

Methos nodded as he turned and headed in the opposite direction. ‘He wasn’t going back he wasn’t going back’ he chanted to himself. If Amanda was dumb enough to risk her life for two mortals that was on her. He stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing others to curse at him and go around him.

“Damn old man-when did you grow a conscious?” he mumbled to himself as he turned and headed back toward the alley.

* * *

 

 

Amanda smiled as she walked into the alley “come now boys play nice” she taunted at the two men who had guns trained on Stark and his friend.

Both men turned their guns on her “who are you?” one snapped.

Amanda opened her mouth to speak when she felt another immortal near. She tensed up and slowly glanced around. A figure walked up from the other end of the alley “Amanda you look as lovely as always” he said making her hair on the back of her neck stand up.

“Jacob” Amanda replied. “These goons yours?” she asked.

He sighed “Unfortunately” he replied. “But I am about remedy that” he said pulling a pistol and shooting the man closest to him.

The other goon swung the gun from Tony to his boss. Jacob rolled his eyes and fired the bang echoing in the quiet alley.

He then turned and looked at Tony “Mr. Stark, Dr. Banner I am sorry you got mixed up in this” he said conversationally. “They were supposed to not let you out of the museum. But I’ve always wanted my revenge against your father-and it looks like I finally get my chance” Jacob said turning the gun toward Tony.

“No” Amanda jumped in front of him as the gun went off.

Tony and Bruce watched in horror and the women’s body dropped to the ground. The man looked at her, “Really Amanda” he said. “I’ll deal with you in a minute” he said then turned back to Tony. Bruce moved in front of Tony blocking him from the man. “What are you going to do, protect him” he scoffed.

Bruce just glared at the man “Yes” he said simply.

“And if I shoot you” Jacob replied.

Bruce shrugged “I’ll get mad” he replied.

Jacob chuckled “that’s all?” he shot back.

“You wouldn’t like me when I am mad” Bruce replied with a small smirk.

Methos chose that moment to make his appearance. Jacob flung around startled at the unexpected immortal.

“I have no quarrel with you” he said to Methos. “We don’t have to fight” he added.

“That would depend on what you do in the next few minutes” Methos replied.

Jacob rolled his eyes and fired the gun at Bruce. Methos’s sword appeared and was against Jacob’s throat in seconds. The deafening roar that followed surprised both immortals interrupting them, since neither expected to come face to face with Hulk.

“HULK SMASH” the roared and lunged at Jacob who screamed and tried to run.

Amanda gasped and groaned as she came back. Methos kneeled down, keeping one eye on the Hulk.

“Why’d you come back?” She mumbled. “What happened to live, grow stronger, fight another day” she added.

“I’ve been around Duncan too long” He replied helping her up.

Hulk roared as he held the cowering immortal in his grasp.

“Are we going to stop him?” Amanda asked.

“I don’t feel like a quickening today-do you?” He asked.

“No” Amanda replied.

Methos sighed “Let him go” he said to Hulk.

“What?” Tony, Amanda and Jacob said in unison.

“You leave and you never show your face around us again. Or you will wish I had killed you when I had the chance” Methos said darkly at the man.

Hulk stared at the man then over at Stark who nodded. Hulk shrugged and let the man down.

Jacob gave the group one last glance and ran.

“Are you okay Tony?” Amanda asked.

Tony kept staring at her but nodded. The sounds of sirens got closer and the police were on them in seconds. No one noticed when Methos and Amanda slipped away from the crowd.

* * *

 

 

“I can’t believe JARVIS can’t find them!” Tony ranted as Bruce was digging through some old boxes of his. “What are you looking for?” he asked.

“Sir again I have shown you every personnel file of everyone named Amanda that has worked with SHEILD for the last 65 years” the A.I reminded him.

“Then look through British intelligence, or the USSR or” Tony began when he was interrupted by Bruce’s cry.

“Found it” Bruce called.

“Found what?” Tony asked.

“When I was traveling, I was in Scotland and heard a story about two men from a particular clan who 50 years apart-who were killed and magically revived. I was staying in a monastery, they felt sorry for me and let me stay there for a few months. One day I was in their library and found this book in the back” Bruce replied smoothing his hand over the odd symbol on the cover. “It took me til page 12 to realize it was a diary of some kind and not some fantasy novel” he added.

“What was it about” Tony asked.

“Well my Gaelic is terrible but from what I could gather it talks about a race of people who could live forever and the only way to kill them was to behead them” Bruce said.

“Yeah right that’s not true” Tony scoffed.

“Really you’ve met me-Steve-Thor and a race of people that go around beheading people is where you draw the line?” Bruce asked.

“That would explain why Amanda looks the same as she did when I was 8” Tony said.

Bruce nodded “and that man died in my arms in Spain, yet there he was very much alive today” Bruce added.

Tony sighed “I still want to try and find them” he said.

“You won’t find them Tony” Bruce said. “I bet you they are already on a plane somewhere else” he added.

* * *

 

"Did you have fun Methos?" Amanda asked as she sipped her drink.

Methos looked over at Amanda as the private jet took off and smiled “And you wonder why I never answer your calls” he replied.


End file.
